I'll be there
by Tinjin
Summary: AU One-shot It is Yamato and Sela's 2 year anniversary together but Yamato hasn't showed up to their date yet. What happened? Let's find out.


Sela is waiting on a bench at a park waiting for Yamato. It's their 2 year anniversary and they're meant to go out today. However, Yamato isn't here first, which is off, according to Sela. She's worried but she just can't wait to see him so she brushes it off.

After 10 minutes of waiting and Yamato not showing up, she decides to call him. Coincidentally, Yamato's uncle, Mario, is walking around the park. Sela decides to ask him if there was anything wrong as he seemed to be upset about something.

"Mr Mario!" Sela greets, "Hello, how are you?"

Mario changes his expression to a more positive attitude, replying, "Sela, how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Mario."

"Sorry, can't help it," Sela said, "Umm, have you seen Yamato? It's our 2 year anniversary and he hasn't showed up for our date yet."

Mario, shocked, can't believe what he just heard, "wait, you don't know?"

"Hm? Know what?" Sela asked confused.

"Sela..." Mario said placing one hand on her shoulder, "Yamato... He's dead."

Sela, falling towards the ground crying, is shocked by the word 'dead'. She can't believe it. The man she's been in love with for more than 2 years, is dead.

"Wha- what happened," Sela asked through tears.

"He was paying back loans at the bank. We were about to leave then that's when robbers showed up. He grabbed Yamato for intimidation as he was the closest one to the door. Then the police showed up and the one holding Yamato... pulled the trigger," Mario explained heavily burdened, "I'm so sorry Sela, it should've been me that got shot."

"It's fine, thank you Mario," Sela said wiping off her tears, "I'm gonna go home, bye Mario."

"Bye Sela. See you soon," Mario said as he watched Sela leave his sights.

As Sela walked home, she kept crying. She tried to stop, but no, they wouldn't stop.

Sela arrived home and gets her mail quickly, not even bothering to look at what she got, and just enters her home then crashing onto her bed screaming into her pillow.

After half an hour of frustration, Sela falls asleep, dreaming about Yamato being with her one last time. Until she wakes up 3 hours later due to hunger.

It's 8 o'clock and Sela is eating dinner, heavily upset that it's not outside her kitchen or with Yamato. After finishing she remembers the mail she picked up before her depression. She washes the dishes then proceeds to her bedroom to read the mail.

"Let's see here... Electricity bills, week off wor- Yamato???" Sela listed as he went through her pile of mail. Seeing that Yamato sent her a letter, she decides to read it first.

' _Hey Sela,_

 _How are you doing? I'm writing this months in advance because I have something to ask you at the end of this and I am waaaaaay to shy to ask personally.'_

"Yamato..." Sela whispered to herself, letting a tear fall down her face.

 _'Anyways, happy 2 year anniversary baby. I'm amazed that we made it this far. You're so cute, I still don't get how a guy like me ended up with a girl like you. :3'_

"Happy Anniversary..." Sela said to the letter, crying.

 _'Okay, you're thinking to yourself, "oh my God, just get to the point already," aren't you?'_

"... He knows me too well," Sela giggled to herself still crying.

 _'And you also didn't empty out ALL of the letter's content, did you_ _? I want you to empty it's content before reading ahead.'_

Sela picks up the envelope and shakes out what is left inside into her hands. The content, is beautiful. A diamond ring, much to the shock of Sela. She picks up the letter and continues reading.

 _'Yes, a ring. And you know what that means. Sela, will you marry me?'_

Sela just kept crying while nodding yes to herself. She can't believe that this was what he wanted. She continues reading...

 _'that's not really a question is it? I know you'd say yes. But unfortunately, I have to pay off what I borrowed in order to purchase this ring. I'll see you soon.'_

Sela, is again, shocked at what she read.

"... He was shot... because of me.." Sela said to herself.

 _'It'll be fine. In the mean time, just look up and don't worry, I'll be there._

I l _ove you~~_

 _Yamato'_

With the letter now finished, Sela now cries continuously as she realises that Yamato is no longer with her. However, she knows that he's with her mentally. Sela puts the letter away and finds a framed picture of her and Yamato together on their first date. She places the ring she got from him in front of the portrait which is next to her bed.

"I'll put it on, and I'll wear it proudly," Sela said as she turned off the lights. She hops into her bed staring at the ceiling, smiling as she begins imagining Yamato watching her from above.

"Goodnight Yamato, I love you." she says as she falls asleep.

 ** _Oh my God... This is so... Weird? XD idk. It was a good idea in my head but oh God, the delivery seems bad. Oh wells, there you go. Another YamatoXSela one shot._**


End file.
